Cabello sangrando
by Reveire
Summary: A veces Richie deseaba que ella fuera real.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Stephen King.**

 **Notas:** Semi-AU donde Carrie vive en el universo de It. Idk qué es esto.

* * *

 **Cabello sangrando**

* * *

A veces cuando es de noche y está solo se acuerda de quien fue algo así como su primer amor.

Se llamaba Carrie. Richie no sabe si él inventó el nombre o lo escuchó como un susurro en las calles de grava. Recuerda bien sus ojos apagados, su piel de tiza y esos labios temblorosos que llevaban los hoyuelos decaídos. Carrie era un fantasma, más real y más imaginario que el payaso que lo atormentaba por las noches.

(Quizás ella era un intento de imagen bonita para consolar su niñez agria y mojada).

Se llamaba Carrie. Nunca habló de ella con nadie, jamás intentó imitar su voz en un intento de conocerla, jamás se atrevió a mostrársela a los Perdedores en un acto de guardarla como su mejor descubrimiento. Richie junta canas ahora y se pregunta si realmente la ha visto caminar por las calles, solitaria, con el cabello pegado a sus poros por culpa del sudor, o si realmente es un fantasma imaginario que aún lo acosa en las noches.

Pero ella era bonita, oh muy bonita, con ese brillo más rojo que la sangre ajena esmaltada en las calles de Derry, más tenebrosa que cualquier miedo que pudiera acosarlo de niño, más triste que los ojos de un cadáver flotando en las alcantarillas.

Por las noches oía: «Aquí abajo todos flotamos».

Y el recuerdo de ella aparecía como un blando consuelo. Con su vestido pegado sobre la piel empapada de sangre –«¡sangre de cerdo para los cerdos, Carrie!»– con sus ojos inyectados de rabia infernal, las lagrimitas perdiéndose en sus pómulos pálidos de la angustia, las uñas fuertemente clavadas sobre sus propias palmas.

Carrie era más terrible que Pennywise, más hermosa que cualquier niña de sonrisa de sol.

A Richie se le escapaba el atrevimiento de desear ser un poco más adulto, algunos años más, así podía acercarse a ella y soltarle versos baratos, fingiendo una voz para ocultar su timidez infantil. Quizás si le alababa sus ojos temblorosos y atinaba a acariciarle las manos, ella sonreiría más radiante y sus pómulos pálidos se enrojecerían. Si Richie fuera un poco mayor él le limpiaría la sangre sobre su sangre, la querría de cualquier forma, con su vestido blanco roto o su uniforme que le cubría toda la piel con la crucecita de plata en su pecho.

Si Richie era mayor–

–podía vencer a Pennywise y aprender a tener un primer amor–.

Pero sólo la veía por las noches, un espectro bonito y pálido creado por él, sin ningún payaso de colmillos chuecos que pudieran corromperlo. El corazón le latía de timidez y no de miedo, su piel se entibiaba levemente gracias a los sonrojos y no a los gritos de espanto. Richie quería que ella fuera real.

(«Carrie, se llama Carrie sí, estoy seguro de eso. Si yo fuera mayor y ella fuera real yo la haría reír y así podría escuchar su voz para nunca olvidarla»).

Un día azul e infernal la vio caminando en el fondo de la multitud, y juró que era real. Lo sabía bien porque ella estaba con su palidez cubierta de sangre y los ojos entrecerrados de ira espantada. Cuando quiso acercarse a ella, Bill o Beverly (aquello no lo recuerda bien) lo jaló del brazo obligándolo a correr, lejos lejos lejos lejos _(de ella)_ por su vida, porque aquel día azul y de verano se tornó una noche espantosa donde Derry comenzó a incendiarse, a desmoronarse, a llenarse de gritos de espanto y todos afirmaban que aquella chica infernal era Pennywise bajo un manto para ocultarse. Pero Richie sabía bien la verdad porque la conocía perfectamente, la ha soñado todas las noches y ha buscado su voz, y ella estaba repartiendo caos bellamente con sus ojos furiosos y su vestido y toda su blancura completamente roja –«ellos se reirán de ti Carrie lo harán hasta el final, todos muertos todos muertos, mamá Tommy mamá mamá todos flotarán ahí abajo»–.

Y entonces se despierta, las arrugas leves bajo sus párpados, la boca seca de tantos gritos de espanto. Comprende entonces que no le importa su apariencia turbia, no le interesa recordar cómo terminó realmente esa noche; su mayor miedo es saber si ella era real o no, si hubiera sido posible acercarse a ella incluso siendo niño y arrancarle una carcajada tímida con alguno de sus chistes baratos.

Hay algo como una angustia de adulto cansado cuando entiende que Carrie es solamente un recuerdo borroso enterrado en el verano, abstracta, invisible, sólo su amor juvenil es lo que puede recordar.

Y se da cuenta que existe un placer extraño en tener el amor no correspondido.

.

.


End file.
